Weakness
by Keeperofthemoon0
Summary: "I just never thought I could make a god beg," she whispered softly. Loki/Jane
1. Pause

-*.*.*-

Title: Weakness

Summary: The first time he had looked at her he felt something expand within him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It didn't linger long but the feeling was enough to cause Loki to pause, his thoughts momentarily halted as he looked at the odd specimen in front of him. Loki/Jane

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

-*.*.*-

The first time he had looked at her he felt something expand within him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It didn't linger long but the feeling was enough to cause Loki to pause, his thoughts momentarily halted as he looked at the odd specimen in front of him. Somehow that strange feeling was enough to clear his mind of whatever plans he had, whatever lust was boiling within him, whatever intentions he had brewing that one wouldn't quite call innocent. The idea both thrilled him and made him cautious for the notion of someone, a human, a mortal, being able to clear Loki's mind with a simple shout ("_That's for New York!"_) was appalling.

Loki didn't show this weakness that came to him so suddenly, instead his lips curling easily in a smirk as he eyed her (_"I like her…"_) while his mind swirled. The heat on his face after she slapped him did nothing to quench his sudden interest in her either. He wondered what she had to make the mighty Thor fall from so high up. He wondered what she had that made her feel as if she were on equal footing with Loki- or, he could see it in her eyes that she truly believed it, that she was better than him. Jane Foster, a creature that could die in the blink of an eye, thought she was better than Loki?

But the rather important question really seemed to be what was it about Jane Foster that caused this _pause_ in Loki? Because, really, pause seemed to be the best way to describe it. She made him pause in his actions, momentarily distracted by what he should be doing and rather taking note of the little woman full of energy in front of him. She made him do a double take and, honestly, wasn't that the worst part of it? That she made him take a second longer to do whatever action needed to be done because she caused an emotion to spring inside of him that he wasn't use to?

He had plans; Thor, _the fool_, allowed him out of his prison cell. Loki needed revenge. Revenge for his mother. Her wrongful death. It was like a poison in his blood. Loki would destroy the Dark Elves and then continue on. And he wasn't going to let a mortal get in his way of fulfilling his duty to become rightful king of Asgard. But then Jane Foster almost had…

She had almost been killed and that bright light that was her very being would have been completely erased from life as they knew it. And, so suddenly, that weakness, that pause, had taken over. It was a panic he had not felt in so long taking control, a fear so potent, something that wiped his mind of any thought and allowed his body to take over… Causing him to push Jane Foster out of the way of danger, almost losing himself to the darkness of the enemy if not for Thor.

Sitting on the throne of Asgard, disguised as the man he once called Father, Loki found his mind wandering back to that bizarre creature more often than he would prefer. He knew she lived after Thor's brief return to request to stay with her, to abandon his burden as heir to the throne. And that weak feeling, _relief_, flooded his body before disappearing. She lived.

Loki wished she would have died. If only so he could stop envisioning her wide eyes, the color of which made him think of dark, rich soil. He would often imagine himself wrapping his hands in her thick chestnut hair and yanking her head back, exposing the soft skin of her throat. My, Loki was positive she tasted delicious underneath the horrible smell of gas and metal that seemed to perfume her. He could almost feel her pulse fluttering beneath his lips as he imagined biting, nipping, licking her skin.

It was an unnecessary weakness that he feared would never leave him. But her life would pass quickly as he ruled the kingdom. They would never meet again. She would engage Thor for the next fifty years and he would carry out his plans, his _birthright_, and… he would never worry about his weakness becoming anything of a threat to him.

He would never be the one to make her laugh or smile or moan or whimper or cry or _beg_.

Or, Loki mused, perhaps he would. Perhaps this wasn't a weakness as much as an opportunity. An opportunity to take another thing that Thor could hardly handle. After all, one would be ignorant if they didn't believe Loki to be greedy.


	2. A Dream

-*.*.*-

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Author's Note: I had originally had this chapter as a companion story to **Weakness**. However, as I continued to write more Lokane fics, I found myself connecting them to the **Weakness** back story. So now this will just be drabbles and short stories for the **Weakness** world. Enjoy :)

-*.*.*-

He always entered her mind when she was beginning to wake up from her sleep. Everything was still a haze and she was still on the border of fantasy and reality, her dreams still seeming to breathe life while her real problems seemed nonexistent. It was always there, when she could feel the wind from the open window in her bedroom but couldn't bring herself to actually wake up, that she saw Loki. It was the never the same place, it was never the same situation, and it was most certainly only a dream and yet… Jane was never willing to fully wake up to get away from him.

She blamed it on the Aether. Even though it had left her body she still felt that it lingered in her skin, beneath the surface, just as much a part of her now as her fingerprints were or her love for science was. It was dark, however, and with it a shadow seemed to cloak Jane. In the beginning she had no issues with the darkness she believed was within her. She lived a normal life, one with Thor. Jane had no fears. But it was the only reasonable explanation for why she dreamt of Loki, why she craved the sight of him, why she would ever think of that monster as remotely human.

There was a darkness in her now that wasn't there before. Jane just hadn't expected it to affect her this way. It was the only possible reason, however, that she suddenly ached for him, desired him, missed him. She wanted to claw, scratch, hurt him as she made him _beg_ for her.

The thoughts of the dark god plagued her, becoming more a part of her daily routine than anything else. She woke up feeling his fingers dance across her skin. While she worked she imagined she could hear his snide comments whispered in her ear, the words filled with venom while the warmth of his breath raised goose bumps on her skin. When she studied the stars at night she could hear him laughing, explaining that she had so much to learn and simply not enough time. As she lay in bed, her eyes fluttering shut, she imagined him beside her. He would wrap his hands in her hair and yank back, exposing the soft skin of her neck.

Perhaps it was because he saved her life and, though he didn't know it, saved Earth. Jane could only imagine his feelings if he realized that he had saved a realm he despised so much from destruction. Would he be happy to know she lived? That his efforts to keep her alive were not in vain? Would Loki be happy to know everything was alright?

But even as she thought of Loki her mind whirled to figure out the situation, to put a logical explanation on her own strange thoughts. How could she even think of him in such a way? Was she redeeming him because he had saved her life? Was she making him seem more human because he had died in his brother's arms? She could still see his eyes as they lost the light of life, the ambition being the last of the flame to flicker out, whatever hopes and plans he had for the future remaining unfulfilled.

But they were only dreams, Jane mused, something her mind created to help appease a desire she didn't know she had.

So while she walked the line between dreams and reality, fantasy and life, Jane allowed herself to play. She imagined being the one to get that sharp smirk to come to his lips. Jane could only dream of being able to make him pause mid-action as he caught sight of her, whatever plans and ideas he had brewing in that mind of his disappearing as she caught his eye. He was tall, so tall, and she could visualize herself wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to bring his face closer to hers, to make him pay attention to her because Jane _deserved_ his attention even if he didn't think she did.

She was brilliant and intelligent and while Loki was equal to her in those aspects she was kind where he was cruel and she could be scared while he was fearless. Their ambitions matched each other. If only Loki didn't see himself as so high above those around him they could have been a great team, a whirlwind of life and knowledge and lust, not just for each other, but for everything around them.

But Loki was dead. Jane was on Earth. And these illusions she had of Loki were just that. She had to remind herself of the simple fact that he was _dead _and nothing could change that. Jane needed to realize these facts, needed to get it in her mind, because she lived her life based on science and not magic but recently she wasn't so sure. And she was beginning to fear these dreams were becoming an obsession, a thirst that couldn't be quenched. Jane was digging a hole for herself and it confused her by how much she _wanted_ to see that god again, how much she thought of him now compared to his brother, how someone who had no power over her could control her so.

It was just a dream, she'd try to convince herself, it was all just a dream.


End file.
